nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
A lesson in respect
'Participants' Kagato Uzumaki , Kazumi Geikami, 'Kiritsugu Uzumaki 'Title: Lesson in respect -Kagato was stood waiting in the middle plate form in the Amegakure falls, just like anywhere else in Ame the rain was heavily pouring down as if the heavens themselves were weeping over this war torn blood soaked land . The rain beat so heavy down upon him that his red trademark Uzumaki hair became quickly drenched with turning an almost blood red color. The black horned metal head band peeked through his hair slightly showing the purple kanji for Rain. Kagato Eyes quickly shifted from his normal green and blue to that of the Rinnegan characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera in his left eye and a Red Rinnegan in his Right. Along the bridge of his nose were three small chakra receivers that protruded out wards, but almost hidden by his black mask and rebreather that covered most of the lower half of his face. He reached up ever so carefully with his right hand which towards his purple and blue necklace and his Rain head band he wore around his neck. His hand was covered with a black and purple armored gloved much liked the one on his left that went the almost to his elbow, which can only be seen through one could lonely see the length of it when the long sleeves of his black and purple armored robe got pushed back a little by his movements. On the lining of his robe he had six medium sized scrolls blue and purple in color three on each side which he always carried with him, one of which contained his war fan.. The Netted shirt he wore underneath began to stick even closer to his already wet light skin, as the thunder rang through the falls like a lions roar. His pants were made up of a black cloth that stopped just a little bit below his knee, which is where his purple metal shin guards took over which were attached to his black open toed shoes. His slide his feet slight to the left and right against the metal plat form the rain leaving puddles on the surface of the plat form on even more served his purpose. He couldn’t wait for that little upstart to show her face here. The comments She had made earlier fueled him even more so. He wasn’t holding back anything this time. Kagato chuckled softly to his self. He hopped she had enough to cover her hospital bills. Kagato waited for her to approach him excited at the very thought of doing some critical damage to the young girl who thinks she can match a Gods power and skill, He wasn’t going to take this disrespect lightly For now he just stood there lying in wait.- hottielily83: Kiritsugu crossed over the bridge that led to the platform the Amekage was standing upon. She looked dry, her red hair dry enough; this being shielded by the straw hat. She was wearing long sleeved kimonos that revealed her shoulders and lengthen up to before her knees for better maneuverability, and attached to her left side was a sheathed sword that could NOT conduct her wind nature, thereby NOT sharpening the blade. The same was Impossible for her 24 kunai in her shinobi pouch to her right along with 3 small scrolls. Her other 2 small scrolls were attached to both sides of her sheathed sword. Her large scroll that she usually carried with her was gone. As Kiritsugu took a step, she took a look behind her to see the abyss…the one that waterfalls flowed into, this “abyss” circling the metal platform the Amekage was standing on. It looked to be about 30 meters in length. When she made it to the platform, Kiritsugu had already finished scanning the area and planning the strategic advantages she could use. Soon she looked upon the one Amekage, Uzumaki Kagato. This one was her clan leader. Suddenly brightening up upon seeing him, she flashed him a wide grin, being hyper and energetic again. Shinobi boots made loud screeching noises as they hammered against the metal grounds. Curving a distance until they were about 150 meters apart, with the rain pouring over them, Kiritsugu looked back at the Amekage. He had angered her quite a bit over the past. But earlier she was annoyed by how highly he held himself…Seeing him as a leader that leveled himself with a god…She had to prove him otherwise. This thought ran through her mind as Kiritsugu rested her left hand onto the hilt of the blade, her four fingers and thumb wrapping around it before pulling it out, the metal shining and reflecting against the rain that bounced off. Once she pulled the sword out she simply held it like a toy, holding it up, the hilt between her thumb and forefinger and swinging it a bit. She looked back into his Rinnegan eyes, unfazed from already having seen them before, and said “You can have shuriken, and be taken down by a mere pebble thrown by a master.” Shlkigami: ~* extending her right hand into the air her arm begins to peel apart into many peices of flutterting paper to then in which would begin to spin and rotate vigorously above her palm as it form a swirling chakram shaped sphere. Shortly afterwards she brought her right arm down in a slash as the chakram hurled toward the AmeKage and his opponent aiming to land in the area opening between the two~* Like that..? Shlkigami: ~seeing as it was not intercepted, the chakram peirced the stone beneath the two individuals about an 3 inches deep before it burst apart into a flock of paper butterflies that fluttered into the air before landing on Kazumi's semi-transparent arm causing it to become solid once again; she sighed shortly afterwards.~* No fun at all darling.. -Kagato eyes flashed downward quickly as Kazumi’ schakram landed in-between Kiritsugu and his self.- Well now dear if I didn’t know any better I would say you were trying to kill someone - Kagato chuckled a bit then addressed the youngster.- Haven’t you ever heard the phrase respect your elders? Where a pebble thrown by a master could be in its own right a force to be reckoned with, but you are far from being a master young one. This right here is a lesson in respect, and I shall teach you it the hard way. – Kagato began making hand signs rather quickly the first being Tiger – then contorting his fingers into the shape of - Dog – rather quickly swing his fingers into the position of - Monkey – slithering into the formation of the - Snake – He charged his digits into that of the -Boar – then finally and ferociously forming – Tiger. His lips part ever so slowly as he spits out the name of his attack. Water–Heavens Convergence! –This technique enables the Kagato to control water and moisture around his self. He can easily use it to block most incoming attacks, bind or drown his opponent, and shape the water into various attacks. This technique is even able to extract and utilize groundwater. The rain that was falling was quickly pulled into orbs of water about the size and shape of basket balls. There were at least thirty orbs hovering around his location no more the three feet away from his body, covering every angle in which he stood. There were another twenty that formed behind Kiritsugu all of which were five feet above her in an arch formation. The blue orbs glistened in the dim light, as Kagato stood there firmly his feet pressed solidly down held in place by forcing chakra to the bottoms of his feet giving him better traction as he was waiting for her to make her move.- Well come on now don’t be shy, after all you wanted this? Now show me what your mouth proclaimed is true, or was it just bantering of a mere child screaming for attention of an adult? –Kagato shook his head slightly thinking to his self all the while this will end badly for this young one.- hottielily83: The quick movement of Kazumi’s chakram surprised her…Outside interference? Hearing Kagato response’s, Kiritsugu gazed back at him, blue eyes slightly narrowed as if made of pity. “I, far from being a master? …Heh…Just as you are far from being an elder of mine,” Kiritsugu paused to hear him finish before responding, “So…Seems you do plan to prove otherwise. So will I.” During the time Kagato performed his hand seals, Kiritsugu dropped her sword and while the sword was still falling she watched its movement as, she raised her hands and weaved her own: Tiger, Ox, Dog, Rabbit, Snake. By the time she finished, she instantly swung her right foot towards the sword and grabbed it in between the toes of her right foot, which had extended out. One less hand seal than Kagato, yet she finished after Kagato performed his water jutsu, she was outraged at how much her speed was slower than his. Performing the Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, a sudden gust of wind was formed, capable of knocking down large trees. Kiritsugu heaved in a deep breath and released the large gust of wind, a 30 meters width as it expanded over the area, lengthing towards Kagato with the 150 meters between them, just after his thirty orbs were in place. If the attack hits, the vacuum force and velocity of the wind could crush his body with the water orbs, the sheer impact capable of damaging his internal organs, and he could get knocked backwards into the abyss even with his chakra at his feet. It was a fatal mistake to activate such a jutsu an opponent can take advantage of. Not only could her attack slam the water orbs against his body, they could also disperse them completely. The attack would last a minute before her foot tossed the sword back up, the blade swinging in the air before falling its hilt back in her left hand. Kiritsugu ignored the orbs just behind her because they weren’t coming at her and she could evade them later. Kiritsugu responded after hearing his taunt; growing angry she lashed out. “How dare you--You’re the child! Hiding in the water…I’d rather dry you than get splashed!” She was dry enough for her claim to avoid being contradictory, because of her sakkat Kagato eyes shifted back and forth rather quickly watching her every movement with great ease as she dropped her sword and forged her hand signs then he smiled to think she could actually beat him well, he would just crush those dreams. The wind howled as she began her attack and began rushing straight for him. He parted his lips and with a thunderous he spat out the name of his next technique. – Absorption seal! A massive see through round orb like shield formed covering his body leaving a space between the orbs and the seal. The orbs took flight hovering over top of his body out of the reach of the seal which was about three feet as the seal drew her wind straight into it. It began to disperse through his body by spinning it in the opposite direction. Kagato was absorbing her very wind with in his self. The wind would fail to even leave a scratch on him just adding more chakra to his already immense chakra pool. Kagato shaped the twenty orbs that were floating move her in to five feet long javelins as she took hold of her sword once more. – That butter knife will not help you in this fight for you fight a God in his own realm! -The first one launched straight towards her legs taking no longer the five seconds to reach its destination, followed right behind it by three others in about a five seconded delay one right after another would follow suit all twenty were heading straight for her legs. Granted these javelins may have been made of water but they were as Sharpe as any blade and could easily slice through her skin and muscles. After doing so he brought ten of the orbs directly in front of him one in front of his head two along each of his arms another set of and the rest covered the other parts of his lower body. Kagato lips parted- hiding in water? Water gives us all life, if I am hiding in it as you say I have a full life. hottielily83: As Kagato absorbed her wind technique in immense speed, Kiritsugu’s eyes scanned at each water orb. “God? Watch me surpass this God, with a butter knife.” She raised her sword and turned towards the first one, which was coming towards her legs. She shifted her right foot slightly back and to the right, her left foot slightly forward and to the left, and with the hilt of the sword on her left hand, reached out and swung the sharp edge of the blade a 10 degree angle above her horizontal line of sight; and precisely long before the first water javelin reached her legs, was it broken. Each one were to reach her every 5 seconds, but Kiritsugu jumped back and ran for it while sheathing her sword back in. It wasn’t a good idea to parry off each one. Since they were moving in a straight and direct motion, Kiritsugu dashed ninja speed 45mph and avoided each water javelin, just barely enough that they could slam into the ground forming puddles. She formed a clone seal and performed the shadow clone jutsu, taking a forth of her chakra, a puff of white smoke cloud was formed and two shadow clones were formed, 1 clone appeared to her left side, another to the left of the clone. Kiritsugu didn’t stop, so just before the cloud of smoke faded, she grabbed the clone closest to her and pulled it to her right, before continuing her direction, curving to the left side of Kagat. Ordinarily this would trick someone into thinking the real her was the clone, not that she expected it to work. The clone did the same, but reached his right. The third one was faster than both of them, darting towards the left of her target but running ahead and reaching behind Kagato, this one at 46mph. All three of them were 30 meters apart from Kagato, and clapped their hands together performing the Wind Release: Gale Palm. Wind was compressed and transformed into a powerful gale, capable of knocking him over. As the gale rushed towards Kagato in 3 directions, each of her tossed in 8 kunai into the gale. Several times their speed, power, and ability increased. The wind along with the kunai would head at a speed of 120mph. If the attack hits, he could be badly wounded by the kunai and knocked back several meters by the wind, at which she would take advantage of and draw her sword to attack him while he was still in midair. Her tripleattack was based on the theory that absorption of seperate ninjutsu at a single moment would be impossible for him, surely it would land. (I will actually describe this process more in-depth if the attack hits ^-^) Kagato: Good! Good! come at me –Kagato begins to laugh insanely as he prepares for his next attack the clones charging the wind howling making him even more so excited she will not survive well after this next attack. Kagato shifted his feet slightly to the sides a inch before locking his feet back down with his chakra on to the platform the orbs still there in his path which at this point he paid no mind they would just get caught up in this next attack and be pushed along with everything else. Kagato eyes to take on an almost demonic glow about them, his taste for this young girls blood for being disrespectful was over whelming any other emotion he felt at this moment. Kagato lips parted slowly, and underneath his black mask and rebreather he slowly licked his lips before uttering the few words that will for seal this girl’s fate. - Shinra Tensei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – His voice echoed off the water fall as if in some kind of opera house built for acoustics. Kagato put enough force into this attack to easily shatter, wood, stone, or even bone the span of this attack would be that of the falls its self the gravitational force would push and repel back any and all attacks headed for him even the girl herself, with all the chakra she had put out on her last attacks he knew the time was right. It quickly spanned out in all directions three hundred and sixty degrees. And evil smirk ran a crossed his face as the devastation took effect as the force pushed its way the hole way in to the rock walls of the falls spanning in over the tops of the falls itself. The water its self being hammered onto the rock formations cracking and snapping under this extreme pressure. The metal walk ways cracking some even breaking under the pressure also got pushed right along with it. There was no doubt in his mind that she would be pushed right along with her wind and her clones meeting the same fate as the rocks and anything else that stood in the path of his Shinra Tensei. There was no stopping gravity after all not of this magnitude.- 'End Results:' Kiritsugu learned her lesson in respect